


schuyler interlude

by gentlemenofthejury



Series: interlude [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Angst, Angelica Schuyler Angst, Cheating Alexander Hamilton, Eliza Schuyler Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlemenofthejury/pseuds/gentlemenofthejury
Summary: "my dearest alexander,you have betrayed so much of me- my love, my trust, my obsession with you. this letter is my passion and hatred compiled into one."
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: interlude [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607782
Kudos: 11





	schuyler interlude

**Author's Note:**

> eliza's suicide after the reynolds pamphlet.

"alexander.."

"angelica! i've missed you so much, my god. what kept you in london for the past few days? don't you want to-"

the woman sighs and places a note on his desk.

"read." remnants of hours spent crying haunt her cheeks, heavy eyebags and a pale face showing.

_"my dearest alexander,_

_you have betrayed so much of me- my love, my trust, my obsession with you. this letter is my passion and hatred compiled into one._

_love angelica like you loved me, if you ever did. care for her now i'm gone, make sure she is okay and doesn't do anything she will regret. the pangs in my heart are all your fault, but what i have done? it is not. maybe if i had made my love for you more obvious, i would still be here today-"_

what he was reading could not- no. eliza would never kill herself. tears gathering and straying from his eyes, alexander continued, tracing her beautiful loopy handwriting with his finger.

_"when we meet again, i hope you have matured and learned never to betray a woman like you betrayed me._

_sincerely,_

_eliza."_

"i forgive you, alexander. please.. be okay. i can't bear to lose anyone i love anymore."


End file.
